A ghost from the past
by Memories of a shadow
Summary: I really enjoyed the character Sven and I was really disappointed that I couldn’t find more stories about him. So I’ve decided to write my own story.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to say that I really enjoyed Stargazer…not so much the action because it felt like there were allots of things that could have been developed more and frankly I would have seen this movie as a 13 episodes series not so short. It seems like the most mature in all the Gundam Series. The characters are very realistic which is a pleasant surprised. Then I really enjoyed the character Sven and I was really disappointed that I couldn't find more stories about him.

So I've decided to write my own story

It is not yaoi , not a comedy… a longer story later…but for now I'll start with something I thought about after seeing it.

The action takes place after the events in Stargazer and after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. It's a crossover between Seed Destiny and Stargazer.

Couple of info before we start

Sven agrees in joining the DSSD (read the manga) and together with Sol he is the test pilot for the experimental Mobile Suit GSX-401FW Stargazer.

Selene is in charge with the program. The DSSD base keeps it's neutrality amongst PLANT and Earth Alliance as an independent scientific base (although it keeps its connections with both PLANT and EA and there are several projects that are developing for them).

Although the EA and PLANT signed a peace treaty there are lots of factions that aren't exactly happy with this. Amongst them what remained of Blue Cosmos and the Coordinator faction that follow the direction of Patrick Zala. These act more like terrorist groups.

So let's start....

* * *

**A ghost from the past**

**First Chapter**

Space….the endless Universe was surrounding him. Endless ocean of deep blue darkness and incredible curtains of light and color engulfing him like a protective womb. The only sound he could hear…the small electric buzz …the only vibration …the gentle heart on the machine.

So …what do you say boys ….how's our baby doing?

Selene's voice sounded clear but faraway in the intercom

Everything looks ok Selene…we will start the sequence 9 –GX in …10 seconds…9 …8…7…6…5…4…3…2….1….engaging

As Sol gave the start Sven engaged the Stargazer's engine….slowly the machine started moving on the planned direction. They had to test the new engine batteries installed just the day before.

Although just a distant memory now, Sven recalled with clarity his past confrontation with the suit. Back then he had been distracted but that was a lousy excuse and as a soldier he had failed.

But the one piloting now the Stargazer wasn't a soldier anymore. Sven Cal Bayan, top pilot of the 81st Autonomous Mobile Grouphad died in the events that occurred two years back during the attach on the DSSD base. The primary test pilot for the Stargazer (and the only Natural employed in the DSSD although not officially) was just a 21 year old who had always dreamed of being an astronaut…or that is what he tried to convince himself.

-Sven …how does he move?

Selene voice sounded like a mother who wants to check on her kid's progress

-Nothing to report this time

-Sven…I told you…you don't have to report …just tell me…Selene was acting childish again.

Although a painful subject at the beginning Selene had talked with him several times about his army training. One of the things she insisted on was that Sven would adapt his speech to civilian life.

_Sishh…what a drag_-

-Women….without knowing he said it in a loud voice

-Hey… I've hear that …..

-Well you insisted that he acted like a civilian, Selene- Sol was making things worse and he knew it

-Sol....of so that's it…well you boys can act tough as much as you want when you're out there. You'll have to return to base eventually.

Sol was laughing now and he could imagine a Selene did the same but stopped the microphone (and probably the whole command deck)

How serene… how innocent…they acted like they were childhood friends. People that knew each other for they're entire life.

How could they act like this.

Sven felt every day the pain of remorse in his heart. Remorse for all the people he had killed, for attacking the base, for his fallen comrades, for surviving the war.

"In time"…she said…:in time it would fade away. Like a distant memory…an old nightmare that you can't remember". Piece by piece like a puzzle that is destroyed by a playful child…like an overexposed photograph…and _so you will only remember the pain…and then after that the pain will be gone and you will smile again. _He had said that to him and she was right. But for now Sven couldn't smile. It wasn't time yet

-Sequence number 9 –GX finished successfully. Sending the flight parameters…now

-Ok Sven receiving transmission. We will start analyzing them right away. Engage thrusters and return home.

-Ok Selene, we are returning ….Sol said before Sven could open his mouth with his all too military "Acknowledged base" and give Selene more ammunition for teasing him.

Sven engaged the thrusters and guided the suit for the DSSD base.

They were using the secondary engines instead of the Voiture Lumiere propulsion system. The propulsion system was only used when more complex test were conducted. The new batteries were something DSSD developed for PLANT. It was to be used in a new generation of Mobile Suited used mostly for search and rescue missions in space. They had to have extended life spam in order to be used for longer distances. At first Selene had been reluctant in testing anything that resembled like military technology. But after seeing the blueprints for the new suits she had been convinced. Plus the Stargazer Project required financing, as all the other projects developed by DSSD independently from PLANT or EA.

"How else to conduct your own research ". Although the mobile suit and its propulsion system were far off everything had been developed prior to it the AI development went really slow. Her baby was a slow learner and still needed the guidance of the two pilots' crew.

One to do the actual piloting and one to conduct the tests and monitor the suit's evolution.

After two years after its official launching the Stargazer's Ai system was at a small two year old level and definitely not ready to leave home just yet.

Suddenly the alarm when on. The radar showed a fast moving object going in the direction of the DSSD base

-Unidentified ship at six o'clock, the military man reported

-Selene we have company…Sol sounded concerned

From the imtercom her voice didn't sound surprised at all, just a little angry

-Looks like our visitors for PLANT couldn't wait to get their order, come back in the hangar bay six guys…we have to leave some space for our guests

-Acknowledged ..this time his military tone didn't receive any protests from the command center. She was worried and Sven knew he was the reason for it.

* * *

-This is transport ship Serenity, requesting permission to dock

-DSSD command deck, Serenity you have a go. Dock at hangar bay one, sending coordinates now. The voice of the operator was professional and although not military, Andrew Waltfeld knew what he had to expect from the DSSD specialists.

He turned the ship slowly following the operator commands. The small scientific facility had six hangar bay's each big enough to receive a small transport ship like theirs _or couple of Mobile Suits for that matter_ , Andrew thought.

Now that the war was over the Desert Tiger was enjoying his retirement from the service, in a very active had still his connections with Supreme Councilor Lacus Clyne and conducted couple very special investigation mostly inside ZAFT. T

here were allot of unsatisfied people inside PLANT and ZAFT forces, not to mention the terrorist faction responsible for the Junius Seven incident and Andrew had his hands full. He and his EA counterpart his old friend Murrue Ramius were in charge with the largest deep cover antiterrorist organization that was monitoring both sides.

But now the tiger was not investigating anything. Actually his mission was a really boring one with the complicity of both Lacus and Murrue…he had to stay away from work for couple of days and monitor the developing of the new GSS batteries for which the Peacekeeping Force (his and Murrue own creation) United Universe (what on earth did those two think when choosing the name…he thought …only Lacus and Murrue could think of something like this) contracted DSSD. And so he had to take his toys and coffee flavours to this small facility lead by boring four eyes who could only think in numbers, functions, fractions and God knows what complicated language that a normal Coordinator could not even dream. But at least he wasn't alone in his forced vacation.

* * *

I think this turns into a multi chapter but oh well, just had lots to write

Next time…a strange encounter and how Sven gets a new name


	2. Chapter 2

The small ship docked inside …its passengers were received by a the base security captain with a small team. After the usual greeting they were escorted into the small command deck.

Selene wasn't expecting the visitors. Usually the ZAFT or EU officials that came to inspect the projects developed for them by the DSSD were military. This time she was informed that the people coming will be civilians …some low officials inside United Universe. Apparently the batteries were not something of crucial matter for UU so they didn't bother sending military officials…or this was what she was told.

Anyway she didn't want to take any chances so she instructed Sven to make minimum contact with those people. Being an ex Phantom Pain member was bound to raise some questioning both from ZAFT and EU…not to mention that most of its members were dead or imprisoned for war crimes. The small part of them that had survived the war were mostly keeping a low profile. Not to mention the recent terrorist activities that involved some of them.

So Sven had to keep a low profile.

They had developed a new identity for him….the irony was that was listed as a Coordinator test pilot, but she knew that this couldn't hold to a thorough investigation so she was trying to keep him out of way of every delegation way.

This early visit was inopportune since they didn't finished all tests and the next day the last test was programmed. These people will want to see a live test for themselves instead of receiving recordings or the data analyses they were presenting. But if they wanted to see a live test they would want to meet the pilots as well.

Sven could pass as a Coordinator pilot…his reflexes were really high even by Coordinator standards but she didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

_Damn why did they have to be so early …their arrival was scheduled for two days from now_

The passengers entered the command deck following the security officer that escorted them there.

-Now gentlemen if you would follow me please I'll make the introductions .This is Selene McGriff out chief scientist and administrator for this base. She is also responsible for the UU project.

-Selene these are Mr. Crash Sauders and Mr. Alexander Black, said the official introducing the two men

-Nice to meet you gentlemen, I must say that your early arrival was quite a surprise.

-I hope we will not be of any inconvenience two you…it's just that we wanted to see a live test for the new equipment ourselves. We won't get in your way Ms. McGriff

- But it's not an inconvenience …we are always happy when our clients show this kind of interest for our products

- Well Ms. McGriff, if that has been settled I don't want to stand in your way….I would like you to tell us how is your test schedule and when can we see a live demonstration of the new equipment's capabilities.

- We did finish our tests for today with GSX-401FW. We were just gathering the test data for further analysis now and the nest test is scheduled for tomorrow. Furthermore I'm sure you gentlemen must be tired from the long journey so I'll ask our security captain to show you to your quarters

-Indeed you are really kind Ms. McGriff, but we aren't really tired…we would like to see with our own eyes the GSX-401FW…we heard do much about your Stargazer Project

-Please call me Selene

-Then call me Crash, Selene

-Well Crash, if you insist on it…I'll ask the captain to escort you to hangar bay six…Stargazer just returned to base couple of minutes ago

-Thank you Selene

Andrew, was really curios about the Stargazer. From the intelligence he had gathered the Stargazer was a really special Mobile Suit with extraordinary abilities.

First of all it used a prototype propulsion system that was supposed to function with the help of solar winds. Secondly it was his AI that was really interesting. Basically, from what he had gathered the AI core in Stargazer was one of the most advanced piece of technology at that time…and it wasn't fully developed yet.

Also from his information two years ago a special Phantom Pain unit had managed to steal a prototype of the AI core and almost destroyed the entire base in the process.

And still the Stargazer was a Mobile Suit that lacked any kind of weapon.

Yes Andrew was really curious about the Stargazer and its developer

-Mr Sauders….the captain was looking at him…hm Mr Sauders

-Oh yes, he had forgotten for one second his fake identity….it wouldn't sit good for the Supreme Commander of UU to be in a routine inspection on a scientific and neutral base.

-Mr. Sauders this way to the hangar room

The doors opened for the three people to pass. The hangar room wasn't really that big…in contradiction with ZAFT ships it was really small. Just barely enough space for five Mobile Suits and the engineering bay

They were somewhere on the bottom of the bay…the hangar room was almost empty. On the left a couple of people were working on some kind of small shuttle

On the right they could see the two Mobile Suits and more to the right the Stargazer

It was really an amazing sight …Andrew knew he had never seen such a machine before. But the most amazing thing was the propulsion system…it lacked any type of engine exhaust system or anything he had seen before. Instead a large ring was attached in the back of the suit just like and angel's hollow…

-So this is the Stargazer….said Andrew

- It is even more amazing then in the reports we received…his partner replied

-Well I never thought I would see such a machine…developed in a time of war.

-We are at peace now Andrew, the other men said in a hushed tone so their escort wouldn't hear their conversation

- And those must be the pilots…I would like to met them …said Andrew after seeing the pilots team that were discussing something with a couple of engineers just in front of the sleeping machine

- Captain…I would like to meet the people that are piloting this suit.

-S…sure… Mr Sauders…there shouldn't be any problem…the captain had wished he could had time to warn those to leave before the UU guys showed up. He didn't expect them to still be here.

Sven and Sol had just finished sending the whole data package in the main computer. Selene wanted that information as soon as possible. They had a minor malfunction in one of the batteries. The core temperature had risen a little above the standard and now they were discussing these with the engineer team.

They didn't see the three people coming until they were no more then five meters away

-Hm…hm…the captain tried to get their attention

- Mr Sauders, Mr Black… this is the pilot team for the Stargazer…SolRyuune and Mathius Dorman

Sven was surprised…he had established with Selene to use a fake name when they were other people then DSSD around, but he didn't use that name before.

-Mathius, Sol…these two gentlemen are from UU they came to inspect on our current project

-Nice to meet you gentlemen, Sol turned to the UU guest. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable and pleasant (_and short_ he thought)

-Really this is an amazing machine….Andrew was stunned

-Thank you

-My colleague and I had heard of this machine but I can't believe my eyes ..isn't that right Alexander…Alexander…suddenly Andrew saw the baffled expression on his friend face…behind the sunglasses he wore in order to hide some of his scars…Mu's face was white as snow. He locked like he had seen a ghost

He turned around following his friend's gaze…it was the second pilot…the guy with white hair….Mu knew him…somehow. But the boy didn't seem to recognize him.

-Yes…it is an amazing machine Mr Ryuunne. Finally Mu said… and must require an amazing pilot

- You are too kind Mr Black, Sol said again, we don't deserve such praise

Mu couldn't help but stare at the second pilot…he knew him all to well…but what could a Phantom Pain veteran do in a Coordinator research facility…and mostly piloting one of the most advanced machines in existence. Could Phantom Pain have infiltrated so much inside DSSD. What kind of interest could they have had here? Could be anything, the Stargazer, the different technologies that were developed here. ZAFT and EU and the Peacekeeping Force had contracts with DSSD. Could be anything ? He realized that the young pilot would get suspicious if he kept looking at him like that.

When in Phantom Pain he had worn as mask but his voice …Sven could have recognized his voice. He had to leave now…and tell Andrew about this. They had to find out what was Blue Cosmos interest in this and neutralize the threat…..capture Sven and find out what was going on.

-Chase I'm really tired...I think we should get back to our quarters and leave this fine gentlemen with their work.

Andrew knew something was wrong

-Yes, I think we shall. Well gentlemen it was really a pleasure.

- Same for us I assure you

The two inspectors hurried up chased by the captain that was stunned by the change. One moment ago they couldn't wait to see the machine and now they were tired.

-You know, Sol said after the trio left the bay…it wouldn't hurt if you say a word from time to time…Mathieu

Sven expression was unreadable.

-Sven…are you ok…Sven

-Those two are dangerous….Sven turned away and hurried through the hangar bay's doors.

-Sven…Sven…what happened

Sven didn't answer…in spite of the sunglasses and the mask he had recognized the second UU visitor…Captain Neo Roanoke from the Phantom Pain.

Now everything made sense…the early arrival was jus a carefully devised plan to infiltrate DSSD. Phantom Pain had some kind of interest here….but he wasn't about to let those two do anything that could damage his new home. He didn't recognize the second person…from the look of it the guy was military also. He didn't have time to warn the others.

Neo had recognized him, he knew it for sure. It took al his strength to keep his mask…to show no emotion, not even a strange look to betray him to deceive the other man.

But Neo was about to change the initial plan and probably attack now since he clearly didn't expect him to be there.

He had to stop him now before anything could be set in motion.

Even if it was two against one he had the surprise factor…and the fact that he was defending his home. He had to neutralize those two. Maybe he could get Neo alone and then take down the other guy. But Neo was his priority.

He knew where the captain was leading those two and he knew how to reach on another route faster then him. He just had to get there sooner and take him out before he could do anything. He didn't carry a weapon. He relied on his battle reflexes and his strength. Not very much to start with but he had to try.

* * *

Ok…couple of explanations here

Mu was captured after the Battle of Berlin…before that Sven in shown seeing the Stella very sick being led to a medical facility (after Shin had returned her to Mu). So this is before Battle of Berlin and before Sven and his team were send to attack the DSSD. So the Battle of Berlin happened in the same time or before the attack on DSSD. Mu couldn't have known the results of that battle since he was captured. Same for Sven …even if the attack was after the battle I doubt that any commander would inform his crew that is about to leave for a mission the catastrophic results of another battle (besides Sven and the others leave for space probably just before the Battle of Berlin starts).

Anyway…if I'm not tight …well …I don't know…I've just imagined it this way

So next time…I don't think I need to tell you guys what happens in the next episode…I don't do fillers

So if you like it ..or don't I wish I knew your opinion


	3. Chapter 3

Well …apparently you don't like my story…well I'll just finish it with this

* * *

Last chapter

The DSSD base was formed basically by two large rings. The first ring contained all the apparatus and scientific equipment necessary for the manufacture and research that was conducted there. The second contained the place were the crew would spend their time when they were off work, the sleeping quarters, the diner and couple of other spaces used for the entertainment of the crew. The second and the first ring were connected by a fixed cylinder that contained the command deck and launch bay and all the other hangars with machines and shuttles plus the main power generator.

The guests were being guided through the B ring but Sven knew the station like the back of his palm. If he could get passed the main power generator room (an area that was off limits to visitors) he could get faster to the secondary elevator that would take him to B ring and then ambush his former commander in an secluded area that would not endanger anyone inside the station. At least that was the original plan. What he didn't plan was for the secondary elevator to off-line for a routine maintenance check and thus wasting precious time and having to run for the main elevator after the people he was chasing got in it.

A slight change of plans but the most important thing was for him to reach them and stop them before they could do something harmful for the people living inside DSSD station.

The security captain took the two ZAFT "specialists" to a special suit build inside the B ring specifically for protocol.

-Well gentlemen these are your quarters...I trust you will have a pleasant stay. If you need anything you can use the intercom to reach me. It's simple, he said showing them the little boxes that were used for communication inside the station. Press 112 and speak.

-Thank commander we'll make sure to do that, said Andrew

-I'll make sure to send one of my officers to escort you in about two hours in the dining area

-Thank you for your concern, we really appreciate it, now if you excuse us, we will try to rest for a while.

-Certainly, said the captain

Andrew felt his friend was out of patience and couldn't wait to get rid of the overzealous captain.

Closing the doors he activated the manual look now only a security team could enter.

-So….what is it. You look like you've seen a ghost

-That pilot… the one with white hair

-The one that didn't speak

-Yes

-Well, what about him

-He is a member of Slaughter Dagger unit in Phantom Pain; he was a pilot there when I was commander of the Extended Unit.

-Well, isn't this interesting, Andrew felt surprised hearing about Phantom Pain.

In the years that followed then end of the Second Valentine war Phantom Pain and thus Blue Cosmos turned form a military organization into a terrorist cell. They were believed to be responsible for couple of assassination attempt to high officials both from EU and ZAFT. The fact that they didn't succeed didn't stop them for continuing.

-Why is he here on DSSD, do you think Blue Cosmos plan something here?

-I don't know. All that I do know is that he is in a very dangerous position for us. DSSD is currently developing some pretty important technologies for us. And most importantly what scares me is that he is the pilot of that suit. I don't think DSSD does a sloppy job when checking somebody's past references. That means that Blue Cosmos has more connections both in ZAFT and EU that we ever imagined.

-True…we must neutralize him and find out what interest holds Blue Cosmos here. Do you think he recognized you?

-Well for the most part… no... I don't think so…I wasn't his direct commander and I was wearing a mask back then. And he didn't seem to recognize me…but I can't be sure. Andrew…this kid is like a robot. I've seen his file. He has upstanding records. He could take out ZAFT pilots like they were little children. He was part of Blue Cosmos orphan program. He was brainwashed since he was just a little kid into believing that coordinators are monsters from space that must be eliminated at all costs. Blue Cosmos used everything against these kids, drugs, electroshocks…they broke them and build killing machines instead. And he was one of their best. I'm surprised he even survived.

Andrew could see his friend was upset. Mu didn't even look at him when making this speech; he was walking around the room arguing with an invisible enemy. Mu didn't speak much of his time in Phantom Pain. The fact that he was the commanding officers of a force that stood against everything he believed in, the fact that he used the pilots in the Extended human program even though they were just victims of Blue Cosmos, not real soldiers. He felt guilty for this.

-So…do you think we can take him out?

-I hope so. I want to take him alive so we can find more about Blue Cosmos.

Maybe there was a chance to get some sense into the kinds mind. Maybe if he was taken from Blue Cosmos influence they could talk to him. But Mu knew he was only kidding himself. Blue Cosmos did a good job into building mindless soldiers out off little children.

Suddenly there was a door knock. Mu was standing the closes to the door but he didn't really want to meet anyone. Maybe the pesky security captain had forgotten something

He opened the manual lock without thinking twice

The door opened and the last thing Mu saw was the man with white hair. He felt instantly on the floor knocked our by the Sven fast attack. He was expecting the other guy to open the door, but this was OK as well. He could deal with Neo after finishing his partner.

Andrew certainly didn't expect this. Seeing his friend on the ground he thought that Mu had been stabbed, but after a second look he saw that there was no blood around him. But didn't had enough time to think about him. The man with white hair attacked him in an instant. He didn't seem to posses any weapons but Andrew knew he couldn't rely on that. For a Natural the kid was pretty fast, but Andrew could still keep up with him. He could see the kid had intense military training all his hits were directed to weak spots, blows that could knock him out if succeeded. But Andrew had also military training and a vast experience in hand to hand combat and, more important he was a Coordinator a genetically enhanced humans. His reflexes were faster then a normal human being and he was more powerful. Still he wanted to take the kind alive…and try not to hurt him too much. Soon though he realized things wasn't going to be easy. Sven was attacking with full force leaving no openings in his defence. And he didn't leave him any time to react. Andrew had to find a way to stop the fight.

Suddenly Sven saw an opening. He took it hitting with full strength the man's stomach and he felt his enemy falling back from the force of the blow. But there was something wrong in the way the man went back. And then he realized his mistake. The man just received the blow but in the same time caught his right hand and was holding it tight now. He couldn't escape the iron grip and realized that he couldn't defend himself anymore. The blow came after that. One powerful fist hit his head near the temple. He felt the whole world getting dark and incredible pain. Surprisingly the blow didn't knock him out like it should be. Andrew watched as the kid was falling down into his knees still holding his right hand.

-Well, well…. I see you have some strength left don't you. But I'm pretty sure you can't hold up for more then this.

I see why my friend here was worried about you. You are a pretty good fighter…for a Natural.

Even in a terrible state Sven could hear it.

"Natural" then he was

-Coordinator…but ….why…..

Suddenly a new wave of dizziness came over him….darkness was closing in on him and the imagines he saw started dancing.

-Must warn…others…..

He had to stay awake…now he realized that his miscalculation would get his friends killed. Instead of going in alone he should have warned the others. He believed he could take our both people…and for this all his friends were in danger…Selene…Sol...

A last blow….and he was out…Andrew wanted to be sure the kid stayed down so he hit him again.

Now he was sure the kid wouldn't wake up in the next couple of minutes…plenty of time.

-Mu, Mu are you al-right? Mu was starting to move a little …but still his eyes were unfocused.

-Mu!!!

-What…what happened…he succeeded to whisper.

-Well your little friend here decided to do a social visit. I don't know how things worked in EU but ZAFT pilots don't hit theirs superior officers.

Mu was trying to raise….Hit …who …Sven…

-He is OK….Andrew said (my joke just passes unnoticed) just had to make him more willing to listen, maybe it would be better if you stay down a little longer. Hey, grab my hand. With a little effort Andrew took Mu on a couch living him to stay lied down. The wound was not so severe as he originally though…just something to keep him our of the way.

-Now…let's see what do we do with military boy here….Hmm…lets get something to make you more harmless in the future.

Somehow Andrew managed to tie Sven hands on his back.

-Well now that your nice and cosy, let's see if you are willing to talk…hey kid…wake up…he raised his head against the wall…wake up….Sven was bleeding…maybe he hit too hard…he didn't want his prisoners to get a concussion now. KID wake up !!!

Andrew slapped Sven over the face…

He could see now that his eyelids were moving…

-Hey !!!

-If you touch me again I'll kill you, Sven was awake, his head hurt and he felt dizzy, but the situation required him to be quite awake. He realized in didn't passed to long since he lost his conscience, he could see Neo on the couch resting. His hands were tied …he had to escape. Somehow he had to get the strength to escape and worn the others.

-I'm glad I've got your attention kiddo; we have some serious issues to discuss.

-Kiddo….Sven was not used to somebody take him as a kid…you are a Coordinator?

-Yes…but I am not the issue here aren't I. You my friend have lots of explaining to do.

-Why are you helping him? Why are you helping that bastard?

-"bastard", who…hey let's get straight here I ask you answer…you know, you are pretty talkative. So let's start with the beginning…what is you mission here. Why is Phantom Pain interested in this base?

-Are you mocking me or something? This thing you're doing is not going to work you know.

-Mocking…what thing?

-Do you even know who your comrade is, he is Neo Roanoke captain in the Earth Alliance Forces 81st Autonomous Mobile Group, Phantom Pain…what does a Coordinator have to do with Phantom Pain?

-Wait a minute, we were discussing your mission here…not my friends identity.

-I have nothing to say to you!

-Really, then you may something to say to me Sven Cal Payang. Mu was up in his feet.

-Mu, I though I told you to stay put… Ramius will kill me if something would happen to you.

-I'm fine…more importantly we have to make him talk as quick as possible. Sven…I'll ask again what is Phantom Pain make you do here?

-Whatever are you trying to do is not going to work Captain…I'll tell you nothing. However if you try to harm in any way this station I promise I will kill you and everyone around you.

-Harm…what you are talking about?

Suddenly the door opened

-What the hell is going on here?, it was Selene with Sol and a security team…Mind explaining to me why do you have my pilot tied up, Chase or whatever your name is ?

-My oh my…things are getting a little complicated here.

********

-Tell me Andrew, do you believe people can defeat their own destiny?

-That's a strange question coming from you. You should have been dead twice already by now.

-Well that is true. Still I can't believe a person could change so much in such little time.

-You are thinking about that kid again, Sven

-Yes….against all odds and against all his conditioning, he lives surrounded by the people he should hate the most.

-Well I've seen stranger things in this war. At least your kid got away from all the madness in one piece.

- But is he really in one piece Andrew ? He is marked for life and probably would never forget all the things that happened to him…He will always live with the knowledge that he did those terrible things…and with the shame and regret for all his life.

-Yes, but at least he found a place that welcomed him the way he was a place to call home.

**The end**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Well it's finished

I'm really terrible at this kind of stuff but I couldn't get rid of the story…it lingered in my mind for a week and now I can say that I got over it

Well I hope I can read (and write) better stories about Sven

In the end…**I must say I don't own Gundam Seed Stargazer if it did I would have done a full 13 0r 26 episodes out of it**


End file.
